


[Podfic] An Inevitable Conclusion

by CrimsonMoonn



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMoonn/pseuds/CrimsonMoonn
Summary: Candace has never been a confident person. So maybe the ending to her tale is inevitable: Candace lives for the happiness of others, instead of her own. Even if that means giving up the man she loves to her sister.
Relationships: Candace/Gill, Gill/Luna, Julius/Candace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	[Podfic] An Inevitable Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessofthedeadsheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthedeadsheep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Inevitable Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369165) by [princessofthedeadsheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthedeadsheep/pseuds/princessofthedeadsheep). 



> This is for the S4S secret santa!! this was my first ever podfic n was honestly Super fun ta make im totes gonna keep doing these lmao. A thank you ta Princess for writing such a beautiful and bittersweet fic!! and another thank you ta alla the mods in snipers for puttin this whole thing together!! 
> 
> With no further ado, baby's first podfic :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:11:13**



### Streaming & Hosting

### Credits

  * **Text:[An Inevitable Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369165)**
  * **Author:[princessofthedeadsheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthedeadsheep/pseuds/princessofthedeadsheep)**
  * **Reader:[CrimsonMoonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMoonn)**
  * **Cover artist: Also Me :3c**




End file.
